


Crimson Porcelain

by BumbleFree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ackerwoman strikes again, Bottom Eren, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren is a bit of a lusty brat, F/F, Hand Jobs, Levi for once restrains himself, M/M, Seduction, Top Levi, the usual age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleFree/pseuds/BumbleFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if Eren's visual wounds heal, there's something that goes much deeper which can't be healed that easily. The boy is proven right in his assumptions as the Corporal steps into the room. Eren just wanted him to stay and the Corporal just wanted him to be ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after Annie Leonhart was stored underground.
> 
> Main pairing is Levi x Eren. But there will be hints of other same sex pairings such as Mikasa x Annie.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. ^^
> 
> In case anybody would like to see the cover to this fic:  
> 
> 
> <http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/116016455316/this-is-the-cover-for-my-dj-based-on-my-fic>

A slight breeze struck the cheek of a sleeping boy in a lit up room. He opened his ocean green eyes to take in his surroundings once more and see who had stayed with him. His adoptive sister of course. It’d be hard getting Mikasa away from Eren as long as he was in such a state, he thought. He felt better after eating but was still so tired, not exhausted, just tired. He wanted to sleep. He looked over to the black haired girl that was staring at him intensely through soft, night blue eyes. Couldn’t she look somewhere else for even a minute, it wasn’t like he was going anywhere and Eren had never liked the feeling of being watched… except… by that one person.  
He cut off his train of thought before it got too serious and shifted under his blanket, looking out the open window, where the white curtains were swaying through the air comfortably. His head rushed to the door when he heard a gentle knocking against wood, Mikasa’s eyes flying there viciously and with dismay. 

The door slowly opened and in it stood who Eren hadn’t expected but was more than overjoyed to see. His cheeks heated up a bit when he gazed at the quite small figure of the Corporal standing orderly upright in the doorway. A habit of his from military, Eren guessed. He was wearing a black suit which clung rather tightly to him but his sleeves that were revealed by the dark vest at his shoulders were white, long and loose. And he wore what seemed to be a double, triple handkerchief, the napkins overlapping themselves on his chiseled chest.  
Levi’s tired, calm eyes were set on the boy in the bed but were on Mikasa the instant he blinked: “Ackermann, I’m staying with Eren. They want to question you next.” The oriental girl looked away, her fury driven eyes calmed when they met Eren’s confused ones and she took his hand: “I’ll be back… You get some rest.” She stood bypassing Levi with suspicion and skepticism while making her way out the door reluctantly. 

Levi shut it behind himself, his stare staying locked on Eren. The Corporal crossed the room in a deadly silence but Eren could tell that unlike him, the man couldn’t care less about something that insignificant. Levi sat down on Eren’s bedside casually, throwing one leg over the other, now looking at him out of the corner of his eyes: “How do you feel?”  
Eren, incapable of keeping the blush from his face by the sudden closeness, struggled not to stutter: “We- well… it’s not that bad… I’m ok.” 

“Have your injuries healed properly?”, Levi went on with the questioning in the same flat voice. A hand suddenly reached out for the boy’s cheek where Levi brushed his thumb right under those big eyes and over the burn marks from transforming. They were starting to fade.  
“Huh? Yes… Yes, they’re…”, Eren broke up in the middle of the sentence, not even acknowledging his Corporal’s action. His hand instinctively wandered to where he had been impelled by that piece of wood and curled up into a salute, remaining there. His superior pulled his arm back to cross it with his other and looked away after inspecting Eren’s movement, raising his voice anew: “That’s good then…” The man’s steel grey eyes found their way back to the ocean green ones and he spoke: “I was worried.” 

“Wha-? No, I'm sorry, Corporal. You shouldn’t have-“ 

“Is it such a bad thing to worry about one’s subordinates? I’m responsible for you, you’re practically in my care.”, Eren was cut off by the deep and dominant yet calm voice. Had he really been worried about Eren’s safety or just humanity’s last hope of success? The teen suddenly remembered how the hot flesh of his titan’s nape had parted and he had fallen into the strong arms of his Corporal. The man who had saved him so many times before, from titans as from humans likewise. The man he had clung to in his trance-like state. He had heard Mikasa shout his name but could only hold on to Levi, letting himself be consoled by his protective presence. 

The boy’s eyes flung open and shimmered gold for a second. He found himself back in the small room Levi still sitting beside him gazing at him seemingly waiting for some reaction. The Corporal’s hand reached out again to where Eren’s was pressing and carefully took it into his.  
“Eren…”, the name rolled off his tongue with such concern in his feeless expression despite his voice giving away nothing. Eren couldn’t look anymore and his stare dropped to their entwined fingers. “Are you hurt there?”, came the question and for a second the boy believed to have heard actual care in his superior’s otherwise cold tone. He looked back up and answered hesitantly: “…No. It’s alright. I was just…”  
“If there was anything wrong, you’d tell me, wouldn’t you?”, Levi asked into the silence and Eren’s heart suddenly ached, leaving him to wonder why in gods’ names. It was just a simple question yet he hated lying to Levi and keeping secrets from him when he actually felt he could trust his superior. He wanted to trust him.  
But he didn’t know how to tell him about what was truly on his mind and just nodded before he spoke again: “…Will you stay here?” 

Levi remained silent for a few before answering. “I’m not going anywhere as long as you need me.” Eren couldn’t help but feel Levi meant that in general and he blushed again, his heart jumping up and down. “You should get some rest, Eren. Lay back.”, his Corporal ordered and Eren only just noticed he had sat up when Levi walked in.  
He impulsively grabbed the man by his cravat automatically and let himself fall back into the soft pillow, pulling his superior right with him. While the shocked teen first had to register what he had done, Levi didn’t even look surprised but just inspected Eren up close with half lidded eyes.

A nearly endless moment of silent stares meeting each other came to an end. Finally Eren found his words if also a bit shaky. “Corporal I-… uhm… I’m sorry. I just… I just want you to stay… closer. I’m afraid to be alone-”  
To the stuttering boy it felt like alone the scent of his Corporal was clouding up his mind to the point of his hands moving on their own but he would have never guessed that Levi had the same problem with Eren and had to fight the urge to close in on him even more and take in that indescribable fragrance.  
“I’m here, Eren.”, he spoke calmly and reassuringly, breathing slightly heavier. Suddenly their parted lips brushed up against each other instinctively and their tongues simultaneously met in a soft kiss. Both indicating that they wanted it as if they had known all along. Both craving it as if they had been waiting for it ever since the chemicals reacted in their mind causing their chest to feel tight and their stomach bubbly. To them it felt as if they had been put to the test for far too long.

They closed their eyes savoring the feeling of one another and Eren’s free hand with which he had pulled Levi to him, released the cravat and shyly moved up and into the man’s raven hair, clawing at his undercut. The gesture encouraged Levi and he pressed their lips together harder in an attempt to open Eren’s mouth further for more access. The boy relaxed into the intimate touch and gave a muffled moan, letting his Corporal freely explore his wet cavern and suck at his tongue while massaging it with his own. 

Gods, it tasted so good and felt so pleasantly foreign. Eren didn’t even realize that Levi had climbed on top of him and positioned himself between his legs, the blankets already tossed off his delicate figure. Eren may be taller than Levi due to his long legs when standing but it certainly didn’t look that way when the Corporal hovered over him like that. Yearningly, impatiently, hungrily.  
The smacking sound of their kissing filled the room and Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, craving more of this other, hotter side of the shorter man. Levi broke the kiss to let the teen catch his breath and wandered over his jawline placing smaller kisses on whatever bare skin he could find.  
Eren was a heavily breathing mess and was still not quite sure what was happening but it was simply too delightful to be interrupted by any words other than: “I love you…” They were but a whisper, out faster than Eren could think, however Levi had heard him of course and stopped in what he was doing to glance up at the boy. He was downright eager to hear those wonderful words out of that cute little mouth once more. 

“I love you… Corporal- Levi...”, the boy hitched and swallowed. 

“Eren.”, Levi exhaled the name resting his forehead against the boy’s, closing his eyes, exhausted from holding himself back and keeping the feelings under control that now made his body shake wildly with desire. “Eren… Eren I honestly doubted I’d ever hear those words again, less say them… Yet here I am… I love you so much. Gods know I do…”  
“Corporal…”, Eren sounded like he was close to crying when he heard about the lack of affection in Levi’s life and the man’s gaze rushed to him to find tears of joy in the corners of the boy’s eyes. Tears of relief. He now knew about Levi’s feelings and he could finally openheartedly be there for him, this man he desired so honestly and sincerely. This man who adored him so earnestly and truly with every inch of his aching being. Who had sworn to shelter him, before gods’ eyes in this very moment. 

Levi let out a slightly rushed sigh of relief, eyes relaxing into their tired position, seeing Eren was happy. He cupped the teen’s face, his thumb gently wiping at the tears. Eren’s lips trembled in another attempt to speak. “Corporal-…”  
“Shh.”, came a gentle command before Levi responded: “Eren… I love you... I love you and I want you and your beautiful soul and everything about you.” His low whispers emphasized the confessions. "But we can't go any further than this.", the words faded out and Levi's lips came crashing down on Eren’s again as he saw the sad look he wore on his face. Out dominating his tongue and filling his warm insides with his own before the teen could even think of a reply of protest, he hoped Eren wouldn't seduce him any more or else he would not be able to keep his word. Levi had to get it out, he somehow had to show Eren how badly he wanted this and he could do so best with gestures, forget talk... But it was hard knowing where his boundaries lied. 

His brows twitched into a furrow as he passionately filled Eren’s mouth creating a vacuum between them, leaving no space left only hot flesh and wet skin. Both breathed through their noses wildly. A soft stifled whimper was drawn from Eren and one of his arms that was wrapped around Levi, let go and pushed itself between the loving couple, snaking down to the Corporal’s crotch. Levi first noticed when Eren started rubbing and grabbing at the bulge to see if he was hard and lords knew he was.  
Eren could even feel the blood pulse impatiently through the fabric of the pants. Levi let him at least until the boy undid the button. He grabbed Eren’s wrist when he was about to pull down the zipper as well and stopped him just in time, pulling their lips apart with a loud pop. 

“Eren. We can’t…”, he breathed. 

“Corporal, please. I want you. I need you!”, Eren begged desperately. “Let me undress you-“ 

“You know I can’t.”, Levi explained, his heart hurting when he saw the disappointment in Eren’s glassy eyes. But the boy wasn’t about to give up that easily. Not when he finally had them this far. Not the way Levi knew him. 

“It’s alright, if I freely give in to you, isn’t it? So why won’t you just do the same?”, he asked shifting under the heavier man and wiggling with his hips, pressing them up against Levi’s hard-on seductively. 

“Eren that’s dangerous… Don’t tempt me.”, the Corporal’s tone was serious and Eren knew he should listen. So instead he innocently tried to get Levi to agree to him getting him off however. 

“Then… at least let me take care of you. You’re already so excited down here.” 

He gave his superior’s member a pleasurable squeeze. Levi frowned, knowing he couldn’t deny that pesky fact. Damn brat, he thought while observing the sincere look on Eren’s face for a while and then slowly pushing himself off of him, letting the teen turn him over so they could switch places. Eren now sat in Levi’s lap, his long legs parted, one on each side of the shorter man. He slid back against the Corporal’s thighs to lighten the pressure on Levi’s erection. He bent forward to kiss him softly and reassuringly, continuing to rub him through his pants.  
A quiet gasp escaped Levi’s mouth when their lips parted and Eren nearly died from the new, unknown cuteness his handsome Corporal displayed and found himself craving more. He’d never seen him this passionate or vulnerable even if he didn’t seem flustered in the least. But he was an experienced adult after all, Eren thought and one with few ways of expressing emotions, those he barely was capable of having.

His full lips traveled down Levi’s strong, appealingly shaped neck, gripping the handkerchief with his free hand and loosening it up. Meanwhile the Corporal’s hands intensely roamed up and down the teen’s slim figure, stopping at his curvy hips, roughly groping that butt.  
Eren slightly yelped by the sudden, affectionate touch and shakily started unbuttoning Levi’s shirt placing lovely kisses down his bare chest while his superior watched him serenely. The boy noticed a sudden, overwhelming confidence; he felt so at ease and connected to his beloved Corporal, feeling his steady breathing against his own body, the man’s lungs slightly lifting him up and down with no effort whatsoever. He was so into it, everything went automatically and without hesitation despite his nervousness. The boy unzipped his Corporal’s pants at last and let out the proudly standing erection, precome leaking from its tip. 

Eren had his hand wrapped around the throbbing member fondly already pumping and massaging. And regardless of his attention still being dedicated to smothering Levi’s pale skin, he noticed how huge his superior was. The Corporal’s hand brushed through the boy’s hair, gripping it softly and tenderly every now and then.  
Eren revealed Levi’s attractively trained six pack, licking over the tense muscles while dragging his lips further south. He kissed down Levi’s firm figure as if he was addicting.  
His mouth started to nibble and suckle the skin the lower he got, earning more strained huffs of the other.  
However Levi interrupted, reaching out to lift Eren’s chin so he would face him. “Not the mouth either, Eren.” 

His tone was gentle but one of warning and Eren understood, to Levi he was a bit young for that.  
He obeyed, nodded sitting up demonstratively and looked down on his Corporal who observed him with narrowed bedroom eyes. Eren let go of the hard pulsing member and lifted the hand to his mouth licking each of his fingers, wetting them with his saliva, not once taking his eyes off the man beneath him. Who couldn’t help staring back at him somehow greedily in his own emotionless way. The erotic sight toying with his mind and arousal. Levi’s head could only process so much and repeat, damn, damn, damn, you brat. This was what he could have experienced up close if he had let Eren. Now the boy was using that gorgeous tongue to wet his fingers for a handjob instead of licking his dick for a blowjob. But instead of feeling proud of being able to withstand such temptation, Levi felt awful.  
It was clear to him that Eren was still a minor and on top of that a little shit, determined to make this at least as naughty as possible if his superior already didn’t allow anything dirty due to both their ages. But it was better than nothing. 

Once Eren was satisfied with his work, he started kissing his way back up, his hand wrapping around the hot erection again likewise increasing speed. He playfully bit Levi’s nipple, loving the flavor of his bare skin and wanting to taste him more. But he didn’t notice that the Corporal had troubles containing himself because of that. Of course Eren wouldn’t notice since Levi was so good at hiding it and keeping his composure no matter what.  
The boy skillfully twisted his fingers, giving the erect member another lovingly squeeze and rubbing his thumb over the tip, feeling the precome overflow again and start to drip. Levi couldn’t suppress a hasty pant and he knew this wasn’t Eren’s first handjob on somebody else. Surprisingly he didn’t know if he should be enraged that Eren’s virginity had most likely gone to someone else or thankful that the boy was so well informed and working him like a pro, his innocence just a display of camouflage. Shitty.Little.Brat. He wisely decided on the later for now and grabbed a hold of that tempting waist again, pulling the boy up a bit so they could lock their mouths together and continue to spoil each other with deep kisses.  
The hot sensations of Eren’s flavor and wet mouth, his talented sweet fingers stroking Levi’s burning dick and the way he rubbed himself into the man’s lap fondling his pelvis, set the Corporal on edge and he wanted nothing more than to thrust into that body. His hips bucked up into Eren’s hand and against his rear by that thought, his body yearning for more, his consciousness protesting mildly but stubborn enough. 

Eren knew how strict Levi was with himself and also in general and although he knew he had him so far that he could, he wasn’t going to push this any further. Levi wouldn’t be happy about it and would definitely feel guilty and Eren didn’t want him to blame himself, especially not for something the teen had initiated on his own.  
He kept on stroking and pumping, pulling his lips away in order to breathe, letting Levi kiss his neck instead. The man bit his ear, giving it a light tug to somehow release mental friction. Eren moaned in pleasure, feeling wanted and breathed out another panting groan at the lustful gesture. The delightful sound was enough to give Levi the rest and he tensed up in climax. “Nhh- guh… Tch.”  
Levi let out a growled grunt which turned softer in the end, spilling his hot seed into Eren’s hand.  
They both tried to settle down, Eren careful not to get cum on the sheets. Breathing heavily, he found strength in his numb limbs again, slowly sitting up. He licked his hand clean in front of Levi’s tired but focused eyes and moved down again to cleanse the Corporal’s stomach of the remaining droplets of cum as well.  
Levi would have fucking spanked him for that if he’d found the will and energy for it, knowing exactly what Eren wanted to accomplish with that. 

The boy bent over Levi to kiss him, carefully closing the pants again, as if nothing were. Afterwards he lay down on his superior, feeling the shorter man under him finally relax as he leaned his head against his toned chest. They kissed a few more times and somehow switched places again, Levi throwing one leg over one of Eren’s, landing between the boy’s legs in an attempt to hold him near and reserve him as his. But Levi himself only rested partly on Eren since he was a pretty heavy hunk of meat with his muscle mass stowed in every no matter how small inch of his body.  
Eren caressed his cheek, gently pushing the Corporal’s hair out of his face so he could watch his peaceful expression. The slight breathing through his somewhat parted lips indicated that he’d fallen asleep, snuggled up against the boy beneath him, his head cradled in the bow from Eren’s shoulder to his neck.  
Eren smiled resting his head on Levi’s. He had his Corporal. They had both confessed and proven their love in this moment that belonged only to them. He couldn’t possibly be happier and he hadn’t felt so relieved and carefree in a very long time. 

He knew Levi would probably want to approach it slowly, considering Eren’s age and the boy had to smirk at that. It was cute the way Levi was so thoughtful of him, so responsible and fatherly caring even though how hard of a time the Corporal had holding himself back when it came to his captivating subordinate. Eren had noticed before and now knew for sure that his superior must have been holding out for quite a period.  
He hugged Levi a bit tighter, rubbing his cheek against the soft black hair, taking in the man’s alluring scent and cuddling him for dear life, careful though not to wake him. 

He had seen when Levi walked into the room that in comparison to himself his superior hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep and Eren felt bad despite knowing it wasn’t exactly his fault. At least Levi was safe in his arms now and he knew Levi would always protect him as well. He had done that before they knew about each other’s feelings and he would do even more so now. He still couldn’t believe it. Eren kissed Levi’s forehead to see if he was still there, trying to register what had just happened. How could Levi sleep so calmly? Eren had just given his superior a fucking hand-job. But he was more than euphoric about it, once more kissing Levi in his sleep, wishing him pleasant dreams. 

He whispered to his ear. “I love you… Levi.”  
The boy smiled softly and let himself sink further into his pillow, forming his arms and chest into a protective cocoon around his little hero and pulled the blanket from beside him over them. Unspoken wishes and promises lingered in the air as silence stilled the room and Eren thought of how relieving it was just to know that Levi was there. Unharmed, that was something Eren found himself being more thankful for than he thought would be possible. But of course it was only natural for the boy to not want to let anything hurt Levi anymore and right now everything seemed perfect. For there was no fear or pain and nothing that could tear them apart, Eren decided he would beat their ass if there was.  
Yet there was always something that could ruin the moment and that something had just slammed the door open. Eren flinched and Levi frowned in his sleep. 

“Mikasa!!”, Eren whispered out a hiss. The girl stood in the doorway in complete and utter shock. The man she couldn’t stand most was soundly napping on top of her beloved baby brother.  
The improper bastard looked way too cozy and comfortable where he was for Mikasa’s taste and she wanted to storm in there and wipe the peacefulness from his face along with that unimpressed frown he always shot her. As if he couldn’t care less but the oriental girl was dead set on changing that.  
“What the fuck!”, Eren complained as silent as he could: “The Corporal is asleep, he needs rest! Why did you barge in here like this?!”  
Mikasa stomped into the room and up to Eren, purposely not keeping her voice down or considering the sleeping person.

“What the hell is this, Eren? I said you need to get some rest, not him! Why is he on top of you?!” 

“Shut up!!”, Eren looked down concerned after covering Levi’s exposed ear, seeing that he had halfway opened his eyes and was now tiredly staring at the wall on the other side of the room, ignoring the unwelcomed intruder. He carefully lifted himself off of Eren casually, addressing the furious girl. 

“I know this wasn’t part of the deal.” 

“Fuck your deal, if you’re gonna do something like this!!”, Mika shouted, infuriated. Levi sighing heavily at the unpleasant volume of her voice, rubbed the back of his head as if she had caused him a headache. 

“Watch your filthy mouth, brat, it was your fucking idea. And I never fully agreed to it.” 

Eren stared at the two dumbfounded and feeling at some kind of disadvantage as he joined in.  
“Care to explain what in Maria’s name you’re talking about?” 

“Your sister is so paranoid when it comes to you that she found out about my feelings even before you did. Hell, probably even before I did myself.”, Levi glared at her at the last part of the statement and Eren couldn’t believe what he was hearing but the Corporal continued nonetheless. 

“She approached me one night with the request-, excuse me, the threat that she’d bluntly kill me if I came too close to you. Needless to say she wouldn’t let herself be convinced by my attempts to deny my affection towards you. So we talked and she wanted to strike a deal. She’d get to protect you from whatever harm including me and I’d stay away from you or else. In return she wouldn’t get in my way or on my nerves, boycotting me in any other way possible… I agreed simply because I couldn’t care less at 3 o’clock in the morning, a ridiculous shit ton of work waiting for me on my desk.” 

Eren’s jar dropped. His sister had what?! “You didn’t follow it through though!”, said person yelled accusingly. 

“I was never planning on it.”, Levi answered more measured, taking Eren’s hand into his behind his back. And Eren could swear that was the smuggest expression he had ever seen without a smile. And it was on Corporal Levi’s face to top it off. He looked as if Mikasa couldn’t even touch him despite her standing right in front of him. Eren sat up as well, still a bit flabbergasted and wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, pulling his Corporal’s head to his chest in a gentle but protective embrace.  
“You won’t hurt him Mikasa, you’re not serious about that, right?”, he asked wary. He could never be sure about Mikasa and therefore he wanted to show her just how much this man meant to him. She couldn’t just take him away then, right?  
Not if Eren meant something to her too. She would have to accept their love the easy or the hard way but she would learn to leave it be by all means. Levi’s shoulders started shaking and he covered his mouth with a hand in a sort of snort before his expression went back to blank and he found his composure again as if it had never been gone. 

“Eren… She could turn out to be an even bigger titan shifter than the colossal and you still wouldn’t have to worry about that.”, Levi said hoarse in a reassuring and confident tone. The ridiculing edge had vanished from his face within seconds and was replaced by the seriousness one could always find on him. He meant what he'd said.  
Eren couldn’t say he was relieved when he heard a growl from Mikasa, but he trusted Levi and also, he wouldn’t let his sister harm his Corporal. Even if to her, Eren’s wellbeing was more important than mankind itself and she had no problem with slaughtering humanity’s strongest all across the walls like a psychotic lunatic. She’d still have to start acting normal and with more respect towards her superiors. This wasn’t all about family or selfishly surviving. Eren wanted to serve a greater purpose by Levi's side. 

Mikasa raised her voice in another attempt to get Levi away from her precious brother. “Major Hanji wants you to come down underground to see… Annie with them.”  
Levi stared up at the gloomy girl, knowing it wouldn’t help being annoyed and sighing when he gently freed himself from Eren’s clingy hold. 

“I’ll take it then, her custody goes to us?”, Levi asked, Eren’s eyes widening. Mikasa nodded disapprovingly at the smaller man, a look on her face as if she couldn’t breathe near him and was ready to kill to catch some air. Well Eren felt so too but because Levi was stunningly breathtaking, not because he wanted to rip out his guts like someone he knew. The Corporal’s expression turned into a more concerned one, if that was even possible and he phrased another question. And despite his lack of emotion Eren could tell by the dropping octave that it had obviously been on his mind for some time now.  
“… And Eren?” The boy’s heart jumped by the soft sound of his name rolling from his beloved Levi’s tongue as if it belonged there and there alone. All the more since Eren knew Levi was indeed concerned about his wellbeing and not just humanity’s last hope, for his greatest hope was Eren the human, not Eren the titan. 

“His custody goes to me!”, Mika’s response came immediately. 

“Having a shitload of laughs over here, Ackermann.”, Levi said, sarcasm heavily weighing down his deep voice and he brought up an even more serious tone again. “And what does the court say?” Irritation rose in the otherwise calm and indifferent man now, Eren could tell. Levi didn’t find it funny when he was forced to wait on the information of such an important matter and matter-of-factly, Eren was far more than only just everything to him. Mikasa noticed too and chose that very moment to cross her arms provokingly as she spoke in the cockiest voice she could manage. “Survey Corps.” 

“I’m still the one responsible for him as long as he’s with us, brat.”, Levi said to somehow confirm that Eren belonged more to him than to anyone else for that matter. Just for the sake of pissing Mikasa off. A mixture of relief and annoyance made its way on his face. Levi was relieved but not surprised, knowing Erwin. Mikasa on the other hand looked like she was clinging closer to slapping the midget shit across his face than Eren’s hand had been wrapped around the man’s dick. And if Eren hadn’t been too exhausted and shocked from all the events, he would’ve gotten up and between them somehow. But staring at them like that, he realized how much they had in common, that they weren’t all that different from each other.  
The only thing would probably be the lack of experience, thoughtfulness and manners on Mikasa’s side along with that crazy sister instinct impulse but other than that? They were both expressionless, pale faced black hairs, they were both fucking strong without even trying and they both had no greater wish than to eagerly protect Eren from whatever was not themselves and Eren loved them both too. 

The boy’s mind felt fucked when he came to the conclusion that he might have fallen in love with a second Mikasa only male and dropped back into his pillow groaning. With these two constantly impacting on each other, competition was inevitable. Well there were still some more differences, Mikasa was rather caring like a family about it and did have some more emotions but Levi let Eren have more freedom and put the boy’s needs over his own. He was the kind to make everything work out without FORCING Eren to his luck. And Eren cherished that, no doubt.  
Levi let out a quick sigh. 

“I'm aware that I'm not your favorite person in the world, but you could do us all the favor of forcing that fact into the back of your mind every now and then. You can rage on me when I'm nowhere near you all you want, see if I give a fuck but don’t completely shut your brain down when your brother complex starts kicking in.”  
And with that the Corporal walked out the room with one last glance over Eren and the boy could see that silver gleam in his eyes that told him everything he needed to know.  
Levi passionately loved him with all of his soul and therefore everything would somehow be alright. He’d make sure of that. 

Mikasa just stared daggers in his back until the door shut and Eren could relax after he knew Levi wasn’t within her reach anymore.  
Still he felt more alone than ever and he missed Levi’s strong shoulder by his side already. But that was probably because he hadn’t had it for very long before Mikasa came charging in like judgment day on ecstasy. Then again Eren had to give her some credit. Even if she would never admit it, she was angry, confused and hurt, agonized even. The one girl she thought she could love more than Eren or at least to some extent differently than her brother, was evil, was a titan. And now frozen in a giant crystal in order to not betray her true race. Maybe even lifeless. Her little Annie, an enemy of humanity. 

Now it was hopeless. Mikasa couldn’t have her, not ever, even if she came out of that thing they had no chance. And Mika most likely didn’t want one after what Annie had done to Eren. Yet the little blond had cried when she was ripped out of her titan, Eren had told Mikasa about that. It was the reason he froze up, he didn’t want to hurt the one his sister held dear. It was hard to take, surely and that’s why Mikasa couldn’t protect Eren by herself, leaving all sense of human feelings behind and ignoring her emotions.  
Regardless of the fact that even now she never let her guard down. She couldn’t protect the boy alone; she would have to let Levi help her. And just because her loved one had horrible, unforeseen and unknown intentions, didn’t mean Eren’s did too. Levi was a whole nother league and wasn’t anywhere near to be compared to a trainee like Annie. Mikasa had witnessed him saving Eren out of her fangs TWICE and had no right to doubt him. On top of that Eren was considerate even whilst Annie had literally turned into the enemy of humanity. He had more reasons to hate Annie than Mikasa had to hate Levi. And she should acknowledge that, Eren hoped so.

 

Wide eyes lively flung open. Eren woke up to a dark room and a late hour. He let his eyes adjust to the blackness, pale moonlight reflecting in them. He gazed to his side. Mikasa was gone but therefore laid another body next to him. It was Levi who had his calm stare set on Eren. “Corporal-”, Eren said surprised and happily but even though it was a simple whisper, Levi lifted his fingertips to the boy’s mouth to stop him in his sentence. 

Eren looked confused and rolled on his side like his superior in order to look at him properly.  
“You’re back.”, Eren stated in an even quieter voice than before. Although there were questions he would have rather asked. Levi remained silent and let his hand slide to the side of Eren’s neck as to get a hold of him, his fingers tangling in his hair. His thumb gently struck Eren’s earlobe as he gazed into those captivating ocean green orbs, shimmering in the pastel light even more so. He slowly moved forward, pulling the boy into an intense but calm kiss. Eren felt himself relax into the dearly yarned for touch, craving his Corporal’s affection, needing his presence, his life, his love. 

Their lips parted just as measuredly as they had met and a shuddering breath was drawn from Eren. He tried to speak anew.  
“I missed you… I was scared without you.” 

“Don’t be. Your sister was here the whole time. I wouldn’t dare leave you completely alone.”, the quiet answer came. 

“When and how did you get her to leave?”, Eren had to be curious. 

“Hmpf.”, Levi let out a knowing tone and Eren seriously believed he would see him smirk. But the Corporal didn’t of course. He never smiled and Eren wondered if he ever would. The emotionless man continued.  
“I came back with shitty glasses pretty late because they wanted to check on their ‘experimental material’. Ackermann was ordered to get some rest for the night as well and I was assigned to watch you again. One of the advantages of being responsible for you, I can stay close.” 

Eren’s heart beat increased. It was racing and pounding like the hooves of the Survey Corps’ horses, seeing Levi was content with just laying beside him. The boy leaped forward a bit more rushed than before and kissed his superior again, pecking him again… and again.  
“I love you.”, Eren confessed once more. “… What do we do from here on though? How will we ever be together?” He spoke out his greatest fears and concerns in strained wariness.Quivering, he huffed shaky breaths, hoping for a comforting answer from his Corporal although not expecting one.

“Brat. Isn’t it obvious?”, Levi looked a little more pissed than Eren had expected and the older man’s grip around the boy’s neck became slightly tighter.  
“We’ll get to that basement and use whatever is given us to destroy the titans.” 

“Then what?”, Eren whispered faithfully. So quiet he was almost sure Levi hadn’t heard him. But the shorter man answered confidently in his usual indifferent voice.  
“Then we’ll escape these walls and I’ll take you to the ocean far away from here.” The boy didn’t realize he was crying until Levi’s thumb disconnected from his ear and wiped at a falling tear. Eren’s eyes widened. 

“I’m sorry-.” 

“Don’t apologize, Eren.”, came the abrupt response in the same low and emotionless tone. Eren let out a long drawn, shuddering sigh and looked away for a second in order to find his words. 

“I just… I want to be with you. But we can’t do that as long as we still have our duties. I know that for a fact and it scares me… Knowing you won’t have time, knowing I won’t be able to see you whenever I wish… Knowing it will take a very long time until we reach freedom… And we're in constant danger, I-...” Eren licked his lips from crying and sniffed. 

“Eren.”, Levi’s calm voice rung again. “No matter what, I love you… For now that’s all you need to know, all you need to hold on to. Forget everything else. Forget it right now… I’m here and that’s what counts. I will get us out of here, I promise. And I don’t promise things I know I’m not capable of accomplishing, just keep that in mind.”  
Levi gave Eren a really long kiss to the forehead and finally drew his lips down the bridge of the boy’s nose to his parted lips where they met. Eren did as his superior had told him and held on to this feeling, knowing he would need it in times of despair… He would remember it, always. And he would keep his eyes set on their goal with a determined look on his face and anticipation in his heart.

His hand reached down to grasp his key tightly and he snuggled in closer with Levi. For now they would hold on to what they had in this very moment and they would keep it for whatever was to come. 

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> So that was a canon handjob for my OTP (B  
> Thank you for having read thus far!


End file.
